thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dicot Avo
Dicot Avo is the District 11 Male whose district partner is Sunnie Husky. He is not finished. He's in my first generation tributes. Dicot was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Dicot Avo Age: 15 District: 11 Gender: Male Personality: Dicot has lived for such a long time and has been known for his ugliness the entire time. Due to this, he's become very bitter, usually only talking to people when he's upset about them. This also means he's mean as he will never say something that could be thought of being nice at any way thought about. He's also extremely freaky '''and '''scary as he was a vampire for some time and most people who would notice him, will get their blood sucked out before they could tell anyone. Finally, people also find him as weird because of his ugly looks and is always hidden. Weapons: Dicot hasn't really trained with weapons other than his teeth, but now he can't use them. He likes to use a crossbow as he's deadly accurate using it and very easy to use. However, he never really likes to show people that he likes using it as it seems very weak to him. So he mainly spends time using scythes as they're very deadly. Backstory: Dicot is an extrememly threatening tribute. His entire life he's been made fun of because of his ugly looks and he's lived a long time. As a little boy, his own parents were trying to put him up for adoption. However, none of the adoption centers would allow them because he's just too ugly. When he turned 10, the looks seemed to get worse so they were planning on commiting suicide. Before they could, his mother became pregnant and when he was 11, he had a little sister. His little sister, DeDe, was given all the attention and Dicot was literally left with nothing. He had no room to sleep in, his parents only bought enough food for them and DeDe, and they started to learn how to live by himself. One day, when he turned 15, he was walking around in the fields, looking around when he encountered a swarm of bat mutts. Dicot got a nasty bite to his neck which made him bleed out. He later woke up inside of a wooden box. Originally, he thought he was dreaming, but after a few hours, he realized it was reality. Dicot ended up having to dig his way out of the wooden box and through much dirt. When he finally saw sunlight, it stung his eyes and he had to run into shade. When night finally came, he walked around the streets, looking to see if his reflection would even be seen. However, he say nothing. His teeth were all pointed and he realized what he had become. A vampire. Dicot tried to turn into a bat, but failed miserably until another vampire met up with him. His name was Cryson. He had dark skin and blue hair. His teeth were stained red and he always had a wicked smile on his face. Cryson helped Dicot realize who he was and what he was becoming. They both became attached to each other and they wouldn't leave each others sight. Time passed and Dicot's parents died. Then his sister, then her grandchildren. Dicot and Cryson still lived though. They've watched all the Games happen within the last hundred years, but has never had his name in the reaping bowl. At night, Dicot and Cryson would look around for easy prey, taking out families of 5 with ease and biting Peacekeepers necks for revenge. Then, the day came where his great voyage as a vampire ended. The Capitol found out about Dicot's disease. They lured him into a trap where he viciously attacked the president. However, the Peacekeepers captured him and applied the medicine to his neck. The transformation was terrible, but he still kept many of the skills he had as a vampire. By the time the reapings came, the district decided that they needed to get rid of Dicot and Cryson. Cryson was put up for execusoin, but they agreed that if Dicot won the Games, both will be released and allowed to leave Panem. Strengths: Fast, Strong, Climbing, Controlling Mutts Weaknesses: Making Allies, Stealth, Swimming Height: 5'4 Participated Games Equestia Gurl's 77th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 64th. Trivia *Both Dicot and Richie Pennici have been bit by some sort of a mutt and became that type of mutt. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 11 Category:15 year olds Category:Males Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Reaped